German patent Nos. DE PS 19 33 504 and DE PS 19 08 078 relate to the bactericidal activity of 2-alkylamino-6-aminopyridines. The pharmacological activity of substituted 2,6-diaminopyridines in combating obesity and as antidiabetics is described in German patent specification DOS No. 25 14 558.8. It has now been found that 2,6-diamino-3-halobenzylpyridines of formula I, which are unsubstituted in the 2,6 positions, display analgesic and antipyretic activity.